


Hey Hey Oh Bae

by coeurvolant



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurvolant/pseuds/coeurvolant
Summary: “Tomoe, my fair little kitten -would you not grace me with your lovely presence and accompany me on a date this Saturday?” Tomoe blinked as Kaoru spoke.She had seen this scene, heard these lines, multiple times before. Sometimes they were addressed to herself, sometimes to the other girls of both Haneoka and Hanasakigawa.So, Tomoe could really only do what she always did -laugh nervously and shake her head, “Very funny, Kaoru.” She said, for what must have been the fifth time that month; not that anyone was counting, really. Certainly not her.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Hey Hey Oh Bae

“Tomoe, my fair little kitten -would you not grace me with your lovely presence and accompany me on a date this Saturday?” Tomoe blinked as Kaoru spoke, the older girl's hand flinging through her hair dramatically as she could practically _see_ the sparkles that emitted from the upperclassman. She had seen this scene, heard these lines, multiple times before. Sometimes they were addressed to herself, sometimes to the other girls of both Haneoka and Hanasakigawa. 

So, Tomoe could really only do what she always did -laugh nervously and shake her head, “Very funny, Kaoru.” She said, for what must have been the fifth time that month; not that anyone was counting, really. Certainly not _her_. Besides, it wasn’t like Kaoru was _actually_ asking her out. This was just something the “Prince of Haneoka” frequently said, towards those she fondly deemed her “little kittens”. Tomoe had even seen Kaoru playfully suggest marriage proposals, so no, it wasn’t an unusual sight at all. 

Of course, these inquiries were seldom actually answered by the addressed, anyways. Whenever Kaoru made such comments to other students, they were so over the moon that they became too much of a blushing mess to be able to even form a coherent response. When they _did_ agree though, Kaoru just gathered a group of them and took them all on a cafe date together; one that more often than not included the rest of the Hello, Happy World members.

The only thing really unusual about this whole ordeal would be that the older girl had begun including _Tomoe_ , of all people. 

It had just been a few weeks ago in which Kaoru had solely directed her flowery dialogue towards Himari, who more frequently than not accompanied the redheaded drummer. It wasn't as though Kaoru purposefully excluded Tomoe, either -she only showered her attentions upon the other girl if she had been wrung into (or showed interest) in the conversation. But lately, Kaoru would distinctively approach Tomoe more and more, placing a calming hand on the top of Himari’s head as she grasped the drummer's hand firmly in her own. 

And when was it that Tomoe started _falling_ for these simple acts of kindness and attention? She wasn’t sure herself -it wasn’t as though she never noticed the tall guitarist of Hello, Happy World. No, that was far from it; the violet-haired girl stood out like a sore thumb no matter where she was. It was more like Tomoe had always admired the older girl, choosing to brush off these feelings rather than join in with the rest of Kaoru’s fangirls. She did have an image to upkeep, but she was only human. It wasn't as though it were particularly unusual that she would _also_ harbor a crush on the most popular girl in Haneoka.

Tomoe furrowed her brow as Kaoru delivered yet another dramatic line about how “fleeting” everything was -was her mind just playing tricks on her, or did Kaoru’s expression look just a bit more dejected than her usual nonchalance after their interactions? Nevertheless, she kept her mouth shut tightly as she smiled along awkwardly, apologetically dismissing herself from the conversation as she tugged Himari away with her. 

* * *

  
“Ah, my heart has been shattered into a million pieces. Yet again.” Kaoru exclaimed, pressing her hands onto Lisa's shoulders to hold the girl firmly in place. “Tell me, my fair maiden, what am I doing wrong?! You must know Tomoe fairly well, being in the same club and all.” 

“Um...” Lisa really wanted nothing more than to run to her part-time job right then and there, but her eyes swiveled mechanically to meet Kaoru’s as she decided to just be honest, “Have you ever considered she may just not be interested?” She asked, wincing as Kaoru’s face fell drastically. Perhaps she could have worded that a bit better, but Tomoe never really seemed to express any interest in _anyone_ romantically. The poor girl was usually far too busy helping others to even _think_ about herself, sometimes.

Lisa's frown quickly disappeared as she couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she watched Kaoru continue to be dramatic, flopping her hands onto the table and all that as she said something Lisa didn't quite catch or understand. She _did_ feel a little bad for her amusement as the other girl's sadness seemed quite genuine, strange as it was. She had never pegged Kaoru to be one to fall for any _one_ person, but if anyone, it would make sense for her to like the second most popular girl of Haneoka. Kaoru was Kaoru, but she wouldn't go around falling in love with herself. Actually, that was a definite possibility.

Lisa quickly shook her head of those thoughts before she gave herself a migraine, “I mean, only theoretically speaking. It sounds more like she isn’t taking you seriously with the way she’s been responding.” She reasoned.

Kaoru slunk back to her desk as she planted her cheek onto the side of it, thoroughly moping as she considered the truth in Lisa's words. If it were any other person, perhaps she would have given up long ago. But something about Tomoe just _drew_ herself to her, like a magnet. Or a moth to a flame -ready to sacrifice its entire existence for a one-sided love so fleeting. She shook her head as she sighed deeply. Even the Prince of Haneoka was helpless when it came to the charms of the drummer, “I bet she’s just too nice to say no.” Kaoru muttered childishly, thankful that it was after hours so none of her little kittens would witness the pitiful state their prince had fallen into. “Ah, will nothing stop this painful tear of my heart? What crime did I commit in my past life to evoke a fate cruel as this...?"

"Yep." Lisa patted the other girl's back sympathetically as she shouldered her bag, "C'mon, just ask her seriously. Without having that crowd around you, you know? If it's just you and her, I'm sure Tomoe will realize that you actually mean it. Besides, the worst she can say is no again, right?"

"I guess...it's worth a try." Kaoru said slowly as she picked herself back up, "My dear Lisa, truly you are a girl beyond her years -pray tell me, how did a lady as lovely as yourself gain so much wisdom at such a young age?" 

"Ahaha, I guess you've cheered up a bit?" Lisa said with a smile, "Anyways, I'm gotta head out now -let me know how it goes, 'kay?" 

* * *

"Aww, it's been so long since Kaoru asked _me_ out," Himari pouted as she and Tomoe walked home together, "I even prepared my answer this time and everything." She mumbled, kicking at a rock on the side of the path.

"Is that right?" Tomoe chuckled, "Alright, let's hear it then." 

"I-If Kaoru asks me again, I'll say ' _absolutely yes_ '!" Himari exclaimed, holding onto her face as she squealed with delight, "I don't care whether she asks me out or proposes, it's a yes from me!"

"H-Himari, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Tomoe stammered, patting the other girl's back. She hoped Himari wasn't taking this _too_ seriously -otherwise, she'd definitely have to have a talk with Kaoru. Not for her own sake, but for her _friend's_. She had to make sure Himari knew the upperclassman wasn't serious before she got into things too deeply.

False hope was a dangerous thing. 

The bassist merely shrugged her shoulders, giving Tomoe a wide grin, "I can have my dreams!" She proclaimed, spinning around to fully address the other girl, "Besides you know that I know it's not-," Her jaw dropped as she suddenly stopped in her steps, raising a hesitant finger up, "T-Tomoe. Am I hallucinating?" She asked, grabbing onto said girl tightly as she shook her around. 

"Himari, calm down." Tomoe began slowly, searching emerald eyes for an explanation. When none was found other than a sense of further panicked urgency, Tomoe's face paled significantly, "If you tell me there's a ghost behind us I'll scream, ya know." Her voice dropped to a whisper as a hand that _definitely_ did not belong to Himari suddenly fell upon her shoulder. 

Three voices began screaming simultaneously, although for extremely differing reasons. Tomoe screamed because she thought there was a ghost; Himari screamed because she saw the girl she idolized, and Kaoru screamed because Tomoe promptly turned around and punched her in the arm. _Hard_.

"Oh my god, Kaoru!" Tomoe gasped, her hands fluttering in the air wildly as she pondered where to place them, "I'm so _so_ sorry, I-I was just surprised, I didn't know it was you!" She said, settling upon placing them onto the upperclassman's arm and feeling a sting in her chest as Kaoru winced.

"Ah, it's quite alright, my little kitten." Kaoru responded shakily, dusting herself off as she rubbed her shoulder, "But now that I have your...attention, may I have a word, Tomoe?" 

"Um," Tomoe paused, glancing at Himari from her side, who was looking particularly distraught at the moment. 

"My dear Himari, you are of course, welcome to join us if you'd like." Kaoru smiled brightly at the younger girl. She never minded an audience, after all -plus, just _one_ close friend wouldn't take away from the authenticity of things, would it? "To think just this morning, I saw a daisy growing by the school grounds -it reminded me just of you, so valiant and enthusiastic amongst a field of conformity. So very fleeting, it was." 

"Eh? I can really join?" Himari asked, a blush across her face as she looked back and forth between the two. "If it's okay then -," Her sentence was cut short as she jumped into the air with a small shriek, smiling sheepishly as she grabbed the phone that was in her pocket, "Just a text, aha..." She said apologetically, eyes flickering to the screen as she looked at its contents. Her face reddened further as she hurriedly began to back away, phone clutched tightly to her chest as though the slightest breeze would send it flying away, "Um...actually on second thought, I have to head back early." Himari said nervously, "Tomoe, meet me at the convenience store after you're done, okay!" She yelled, before waving her hand violently and running away at top speed.

"Such an energetic little kitten." Kaoru remarked, although a bit perturbed by the other girl's behavior, "Shall we, then?" 

"Uh, sure." Tomoe followed Kaoru along the path, suddenly nervous now that she was alone with the upperclassman. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" She asked after a moment of silence, kind of wishing Himari had opted to stay.

"Ah, my apologies. I was so absorbed in enjoying this walk with you, my mind seemed to have been carried elsewhere." Kaoru said with a smile, "But yes, I wanted to speak with you alone, my dear. You see, I believe my...er, _intentions_ may have been misconstrued." Kaoru said carefully, looking quite thoughtful as she absentmindedly rubbed at her sore shoulder, "I just wanted you to know that...I would really like to go out with you. If you'd be willing, that is." 

Tomoe stopped in her steps, blinking rapidly as she tried to process what the upperclassman had just said, "Wait, are you for real?" She blurted out, eyebrows furrowed as Kaoru turned around to meet her with a curious look in her eye.

"Uh, yes. I would like to go out with you." Kaoru repeated, wondering how she could word it simpler, "I know I had asked you...let's say a number of times before. But Lisa suggested that perhaps you weren't taking it seriously, so I thought I'd try one last time. And ensure that my intentions were, at the very least, _understood_ before giving up altogether." She said with a small smile, stepping closer and reaching out to take one of Tomoe's hands in her own. "So I'm asking again, for the very last time," Kaoru cleared her throat nervously, "Tomoe, my little kitten -would you go out with me on a date this Saturday?" 

Tomoe felt her throat bubble up with the answer she had practically programmed herself to respond with - _very funny, Kaoru_. Yet, she had never _once_ considered that the guitarist was asking her a serious question. 

"Um...come again?" She asked instead, feeling her face heat up as she struggled for a proper response. She felt like Himari and basically every other fangirl of Kaoru's in that moment; she wanted desperately to say _yes_ , yes _of course_ , but couldn't seem to muster up any strength to do it. Was it because a part of her still felt that this was all a big joke? Either way, she could see the moment pass as Kaoru smiled understandingly at her, dropping her hand and saying something that she couldn't understand because her mind was at a _complete_ blank, but the other girl's lips were moving and -

"Yes." Tomoe shouted belatedly, catching hold of Kaoru's hand just as the other girl pulled away, "I would love to go out with you." She said breathlessly, meeting Kaoru's smile as she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around the upperclassman's neck in a tight embrace, "What time on Saturday?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of one shots written at random intervals so i guess here I go posting them every once in a while ; u ;  
> title based on song by smith & thell (i realize this is a very good tomoe x himari title but i unfortunately only ship them as friends lol) !
> 
> *and in case the implication went unnoticed but YEAH himari got a text from lisa telling her kaoru was gonna confess bc lisa is an all knowing god


End file.
